Gas powered turbines, such as those utilized in aircraft engines, land based turbines, and the like, include a compressor that compresses a fluid, a combustor in which hot combustion gasses are generated, and a turbine section across which the combustion gasses are expanded. Within the turbine are multiple stages, each including multiple turbine blades. The interaction between the expanding combustion gasses and the airfoil shaped turbine blades drives the turbine to rotate. The rotation of the turbine is provided to one or more other systems, such as a fan in a geared turbofan example, via a shaft connected to the turbine.
In order to construct each stage, the turbine blades within the stage are arranged in a circumferential ring. As a result of the circumferential ring arrangement, a corresponding platform of each blade includes two matefaces, one for each circumferentially adjacent turbine blade. When the matefaces are not at identical radial heights, waterfall and/or damming conditions can occur in fluid flow across the platform and can have negative impacts on the turbine gases flowing through the turbine stage.